


Warmth

by Ontherox



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ontherox/pseuds/Ontherox
Summary: Inspired by the writing prompt: “Character A sleeps really badly until Character B shares their bed, upon which they’re instinctively calmer and able to rest.”





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this on artificialqueens but I wanted a version with Katya using she/her pronouns so I'm cross posting here. That is the only difference between the two!

Katya shifted her weight in the large bed she was occupying until she was lying on her side. A few seconds passed before she flipped over to lay on her stomach, burying her face into her pillow and letting out a muted, albeit dramatic, sigh.

Usually Katya had no problem sleeping in hotel beds, but this one felt uncomfortably unfamiliar. The mattress was simultaneously too soft and too firm. The sheets were simultaneously too silky and too rough. The ambient noise in from the air conditioning unit was simultaneously too quiet and too loud. Katya sighed again when she realized that sleep was not going to be something easily attainable for her tonight, balling the sheets into her fist as she debated stepping out onto the balcony for a smoke.

“Are you okay?”

Katya flinched at the small voice but quickly relaxed back into place as she remembered that she wasn’t alone in the hotel room.

“I’m fine,” Katya mumbled into her pillow, making no effort to face her current roommate.

“You don’t sound fine. You’re moaning into your pillow, but not in a good way.”

“Oh, shit, sorry if I woke you up. I completely forgot you were in here.” Katya threw the blanket off of herself and sat up to look at the small blonde that was now perched daintily on the edge of the bed, then froze.

“You sleep in a nightdress?”

Courtney threw back her head in a laugh and smoothed the baby pink fabric over her thighs. “It’s silk, it’s comfortable, and in the event of a fire in this exact hotel room, I’ll look great as I get rescued by firemen. You, on the other hand- ” She motioned to the oversized, faded Trixie shirt and boxers that Katya was wearing, “-are guaranteed to burn along with that outfit.”

Katya chuckled. She was used to dark humor like that from Trixie, but hearing it come from the perky Australian was pretty refreshing.

“I’d love to burn. Maybe in death I’ll finally find the rest I’ve been craving.”

“You sound like you’ve been stressing out over the current state of the country.” Courtney drawled.

Katya flopped backwards onto the bed. “I wasn’t, but now that you mention it, I am. Holy shit, we’re fucked and I still can’t sleep.”

“Is there something wrong with your bed? Mine is fine. We can switch if you want?” Courtney kneaded the mattress of Katya’s bed in an attempt to find a flaw until Katya caught Courtney’s hand in hers briefly.

“The bed’s fine.” Katya said, noticing how small and soft Courtney’s hand felt in hers before dropping it.

“Then what’s wrong? If there’s anything I can do, I’d be happy to help. We have busy days tomorrow and you definitely need some beauty sleep.”

Katya cackled, less at the joke and more at the self-satisfied smirk that had crept across Courtney’s face. She adjusted her head on her pillow as she stared at the ceiling and began to ramble. “I don’t know, something about this just doesn’t feel right. I guess I just miss home, if that makes sense? I mean, I live in an apartment back in Boston, but it’s a home base. It feels warm to be there. Not like temperature warm, but home-y warm. Like house warm. Like a house fire? Didn’t you just mention fire? Maybe that’s what I need. I think my lighter-”

“Shut up and scoot over,” Courtney cut Katya off as Katya’s train of thought began to derail.

Katya raised an eyebrow, making no effort to move.

“I mean it,” Courtney demanded, pulling at the sheets, “Scoot over, I’m getting in.”

Katya watched as the Aussie climbed into the bed next to her. “Are we going to…?”

“No, idiot,” Courtney dismissed the question with a roll of her eyes. “But I’m going to need you to face away from me.”

Katya let herself get pushed onto her side and was surprised to feel Courtney’s arm wrap around her. Courtney pressed her body against Katya’s and rested her forehead on the nape of Katya’s neck.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Katya muttered, relaxing back into Courtney’s embrace.

“You need to sleep. I can’t give you your home, but I can give you warmth in the form of spooning.”

“Is this spooning though? If I’m the taller one, shouldn’t I be in the back?”

Courtney pulled Katya tighter to her chest with a laugh. “Fuck you. We’re jetpacking, then, if the terminology is so damn important to you. Just go to sleep.”

Courtney lazily draped a leg over Katya’s thigh as Katya reached out to pull the sheets over the two of them.

The taller blonde laced her fingers in Courtney’s and squeezed gently. Courtney untangled their hands in order to start tracing random patterns lightly across the skin of Katya’s arms.

The room fell silent. Katya concentrated on the sounds of their breathing, relishing in the fact that she could feel Courtney’s every exhale tickling the back of her neck.

“Thank you,” Katya whispered once the breaths had slowed down to a soft, steady rate. She didn’t expect an answer, nor did she really want one. With a now-calm mind and a slight smile on her face, Katya closed her eyes, ready to finally get some rest.


End file.
